Futile Love Chaser  A Tails x Vanilla Story
by Don50
Summary: An unlikely pairing becomes possible in this fanfic. Tails is young, inexperienced in the ways of love. But with the help of the mature and bodacious Vanilla, he may just learn what true love really is. But what will be the consequences of their love?
1. Chapter 1: Crashing the Real

Far away, somewhere in the air above a bright, shining city of azure (in Sonic's unnamed homeworld, so for the sake of clarity we'll call it Earth here)  
>a blue monoplane sporting streaks of yellow soars high. As it glides across the night sky, the pilot lets out a cry of joy. "Amazing! This baby handles like a<br>dream! And the navigation system works well, too!" It was Miles "Tails" Prower in the pilot seat, piloting his new innovation in his Tornado series of planes,  
>the P-5d Tornado 3 (otherwise known as the Cyclone). It was a machine that shared most of the same qualities the original model had: dual wings to keep<br>it afloat in normal flight mode, wheels for use as landing gear and racing tires in car mode, and a deadly missile launcher just above the pilot seat along with  
>a special Volkan Cannon in the front in walker mode.<br>It was a work of art...according to Tails, anyway.

"She's really good at making turns! And wind resistance doesn't seem to affect the propeller too much. Can't wait to try walker mode! I wonder how effective  
>the weaponry will be?" Tails was feeling good. Cocky, in fact. He was filled with pride over his machine, and just couldn't stop gloating out loud. "I bet it'll tear<br>Eggman's bots to pieces! It's the best Tornado yet. Ha! Let's see Eggman blow this one up!"  
>Then a sudden impact rocked the Tornado 3. Tails' smile turned into a frantic frown, as he took notice of the attack.<p>

"W-what the? What could've caused so much damage?" Then a familiar laugh filled the air, as a massive airship penetrated its way through the clouds.  
>It slowly approached at a modest speed, getting ever closer to the Tornado 3. And standing on the upper deck was an evil man. The man responsible for<br>the majority of troubles in both Sonic and Tails' lives. It was the evil genius himself...

"It is I...DOCTOR EGGMAN!"  
>"Doctor Eggman! What are you up to, this time?"<br>"I've come to teach you a lesson, kid!"  
>"Huh? What did I ever do to you?"<br>"Insulted my genius, boy! You think I can't handle your pitiful aircraft in battle?  
>Well...GET A LOAD OF THIS!"<p>

At that instant, the bow of Eggman's airship opened to reveal a cannon. The cannon began to give off sparkles of white radiation, then a glowing  
>ball of light formed inside. Tails knew what was coming...and it wasn't good. Not at all. He attempted to move himself out of harm's way of the<br>cannon's range, but the damage from Eggman's initial attack had disabled the navigation systems. He was a sitting duck.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! I gotta move out of the way somehow! If I don't, I'm toast!"  
>"Ghahahahahaha! Don't worry, Tails! I'll let Sonic know that you went down fighting. I doubt he'd want to know<br>how his best friend was vaporized in a mere nanosecond by my fantastic Egg Cannon! Hahahahahaa!"  
>Now Tails could barely hear Eggman's boastful voice over the humming of the cannon. It could fire any minute, he thought. There was only one way out of this.<p>

"Though the parachute hasn't been installed yet," said Tails with a straight face, "I don't have a choice!"  
>He got up from his pilot seat, looked over the edge, and quaked in fear at the distance between himself and the ground.<br>Then he took one last look at his magnificent machine. "Goodbye, Tornado 3. I promise, I will avenge you!"  
>He gives a proper salute, then jumps off. And just in time, too. For at that moment, the Egg Cannon had fired.<br>The beam tore the tornado to shreds, leaving nothing behind.

_At least I still have the blueprints back at my lab. I can rebuild it from scratch, and..._

"Oh, Tails! You forgot your going-away present!"  
>Eggman then pulled out what looked like a modified pistol from his coat. He took aim at Tails and pulled the trigger,<br>sending out a swift beam of purple light. It hit Tails dead-on, just as he was about to take off using his own twin tails.  
>With a brand new burn mark on one of his tails, he was unable to stay in the air. He began to spiral out of control, falling<br>down at high speed to the ground. He could only look up in pain at Eggman's dark grin getting farther and farther away.

_T...that bastard...he must've used that gun on my...my...Tor...na...do...ugh!_

Eggman's airship then vanished beyond the clouds, totally out of sight. But that didn't matter to Tails. He was slowly blacking out.  
>And what's more, the ground was only a few miles ahead. Minutes before Tails made contact with the pavement, a shadowy figure<br>emerges from the sky and snatches him up. Tails couldn't make out the face of his rescuer. He tried to speak. "K..Knuckles...? No...Sonic? Is that you?"

But Tails had no strength left to tell. Right then and there, he passed out.

Tails awoke to the sound of what seemed to be...humming. Someone was humming a song nearby, he thought. It sounded nice. Then he opened his eyes wide.  
>He was in a nice, fluffy bed. There was a huge pillow supporting his head and an equally-sized sheet<p>

covering his body. The room he was in had flowery designs on the walls, a window, and a wooden table next to the bed. The only thing on the table was a knitted doily.  
>In a tired daze, Tails simply stared at the fancy doily sitting on the table. It had a unique design to it, with many loops and such. His mind was a blank. He couldn't<br>remember what had happened to him. Then he felt a throb of pain. He reached with right hand to feel for it and found a bandage wrapped over one of his tails.  
>He squeezed the bandage and felt a crazy surge of pain rush through his body. "Owwww! Man, that smarts!"<p>

A rush of footsteps was heard coming from down the hall. Then a face peered in the open door. It was Cream's mom, Vanilla Rabbit!  
>Her expression was that of intense fear mixed with worry. "Oh! Are you okay, Tails, dear?" Tails painfully smiled. He knew he was good hands.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Place to Be

"Oh, my goodness! Tails! Are you alright?" Though still in pain, Tails tried to utter a reply. "Y..yes! I'm fine, Ms. Rabbit. Just..fi...oof!"  
>Before he could finish his sentence, she had her arms around him. She held his head tenderly against her chest, holding him dangerously close to her...<p>

"Ahh..Ms. Rabbit! Can't...breathe! Need..AIR!"  
>"I'm so glad you're okay! For a while, I honestly thought you wouldn't make it. Oh, Tails!"<br>"Mmmmf! Mmmf!"  
>"Hm? What's that? You can't...what?"<p>

The shapely, statuesque rabbit released Tails from her motherly grip. He let out a gasp of air and fell back on the bed, his face blushing red.  
>"I'm sorry, Tails. I was just so happy that you were awake, that I got carried away, and..."<p>

Tails waved weakly with his hand. "It's okay, it's okay! You were just expressing yourself, and that's okay." Comforted by his words, Vanilla  
>wiped away some stray tears from her eyes and smiled. Then Tails asked, "Hey, are you the one who saved me, Ms. Rabbit?"<p>

"Me? Oh, no! The credit for saving you should go to my little Cream. She saw your confrontation with Doctor Eggman while she was at the market  
>shopping for carrots."<p>

"But how did she-"  
>"..It was on the news. It seems the he was trailing after you with a camera crew. Not sure why. Maybe Cream knows."<p>

Down the hall, a door opened. Vanilla turned her head and smiled. "Ah, that must be her now! Cream, in here! Tails wants to see you!"  
>A shriek of what sounded like uncontained excitement filled Tails with terror. Then footsteps..getting closer...and closer...until Cream burst through<br>the doorway. Her eyes were stained with tears. Probably from crying for an extensive amount of time, Tails thought. And on seeing him sitting up in  
>bed, she started to cry, once again. "Tails! Tails! Tails!"<p>

"Hey, Cream. So, I have you to thank for saving my...UFAAH!"  
>Tails couldn't say another word with Cream's arms cutting off his air supply.<br>Simply put, she was strangling him to death.

"Tails! Tails! Ohh..Tails!"  
>"C..Creeam! Ca...can't...can't BREATHE! Really...can't BREATHE!"<br>Thinking that was enough, Vanilla moved in and pulled Cream off of him. Tails lay back again, this time his face red from lack of oxygen.  
>Cream looked at Tails, her eyes welling up with tears. "Sorry, Tails! I was so happy to see that you were okay, that I...I...oh, Tails!"<p>

"It's fine, it's fine! Agh!" Tails felt the pain from his tail bother him again. It was a deep-seated pain.  
>"Don't worry about a thing, Tails," said Vanilla. "We'll take good care of you until your tail heals. Now, would you mind letting me take a look?"<br>"No, not at all," Tails said in reply. "Please, proceed."

Vanilla lifted the blanket off of Tails and examined his bandaged tail. She then asked Tails to turn over on his stomach. She softly rubs Tails' back in a steady  
>up and down motion. Tails lets out a small howl of pain when she hits a certain spot on his back. "Ahh..urrgh! Oh, man..! That's..not good!"<p>

"I see. Seems the good doctor didn't just hit your tail. Cream, would you please go get the jar of ointment in the kitchen?"  
>Cream nodded, and she was off. In only minutes, she returned with a jar containing something white. Lotion, perhaps? Vanilla received the jar from<br>Cream and slid off the top. She stuck two fingers in the jar and started rubbing the stuff on Tails' back. He let out a sigh as she applied it over the  
>afflicted area. Once she was done, she patted his back down and said, "How does that feel?"<p>

Tails turned to Vanilla and smiled. "Feels good. Thank you! I think I'm ready to get going." But as Tails made a motion to get out of bed, she grabbed  
>his arm. She waved a finger at him (y'know, the way Sonic does) and said, "Nu-uh! You're still hurt and need to heal! You're not going anywhere for some<br>time!" Tails looked at Cream, hoping to get a different answer. But her eyes were already filling up with tears again. "Sorry, Tails. But I don't want you to get hurt  
>again, either! Please, listen to mama! Please, stay!" Tails could care less about his health. He just wanted to get back to his lab, rebuild the Tornado 3, then hunt<br>down Eggman and take his revenge. But he couldn't say no to Cream! It would break her heart. What's worse was that he could see tears filling up in Vanilla's eyes, as well.

He didn't have a choice here. He got back in bed and pulled the cover back over his body. Then he gave the two lovely ladies a smile and said,  
>"Yeah, guess you're right. I better just rest up and heal, for the time being."<br>Vanilla and Cream both smiled. "Good! Then you'll be our very special guest!" said Vanilla. Cream could barely contain herself. "Hurray! Tails is our guest! Yaaay!"  
>"Wonderful! Well, Tails you must be hungry. Come along, Cream. Let's go make Tails a tasty treat!"<p>

Then Vanilla left the room, heading down the hallway to the kitchen. Cream went after her, with a bounce in her step. Seems like that really made her happy.  
>Tails was glad. But then he heard another pair of footsteps come down the hall. He was shocked to see who was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey, Tails! Long time, no see! Still working on those planes?"


	3. Chapter 3: Inferior Wreaks

"S-Sonic? You came to see me?" Sonic's smirk got even bigger. "Of course, pal! After I saw how Eggman shot you down like that,  
>I knew you would be here! That, and I saw Cream save you on the news!"<p>

_The news? That's right. Vanilla did say that._

"Sonic!"  
>"Yeah, Tails?"<br>"What was Eggman doing with a camera crew? And why was he following me, anyway?"  
>Sonic's smile faded from his face. It had become a serious expression of focused thought. He scratched the back of his head. Then he sighed<br>and said, "Eggman's brewing up a new plan to take over the world, again. And he was using you to get everyone's attention. Once he shot you  
>down, he announced that he was going to take over the world three weeks from now...using his 'invincible' Egg ship, or something."<br>"It's the Egg Carrier, Sonic." Tails corrected.  
>"Like it matters! Point is, we've got to get on this right away!"<br>"Right! Then let's...oh."

He remembered the sad looks on Vanilla and Cream's faces.

"Sorry, Sonic. I'm...um..in some real pain here. Ouch! Ooh..looks like you and Knuckles will have to handle Eggman on your own this time."  
>Sonic bit his finger. "Darn! Well, we've got Shadow and Rouge with us this time around. So maybe we'll be able to beat Eggman without you."<p>

Tails felt a lurch of disappointment in his throat.

"Oh, yeah. Shadow and Rouge. Yeah! You'll do just fine! Heh…"  
>Sonic smiled again, thinking it was a done deal. "Yeah! We're gonna show that Egghead a thing or two!" Sonic made for the door, then stopped<br>and turned around. "You get better now, got that, Tails?"  
>"Y...yeah. I will, Sonic. Thanks." With that, Sonic dashed down the hall and out the front door. He had come and gone so fast, Tails wondered if Cream<br>or Vanilla had even noticed him enter the house. But Tails' demeanor had changed completely. The words Sonic had said came back to him.

_..beat Eggman...without me? I guess with Shadow AND Rouge helping out, they won't need me around. Not this time.  
>Yeah...they won't need me for awhile. I...I wonder..what is it that I even do?<em>

Just then, Vanilla and Cream re-entered the room. In Vanilla's hands, she held a tray with an assortment of sandwiches stacked on top of each other  
>on fancy plates. As for Cream, she held a glass of milk in her right hand and a glass of chocolate milk in her left hand. Tails thought it was little too much,<br>despite how hungry he felt.

"Hope you enjoy these!" said Vanilla. "I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked, so I made six different kinds. There are three at the bottom, two stacked  
>in the middle, and one at the very top. Hope one of them suits your fancy!"<br>Cream placed the two different glasses of milk on the table. Then she turned to Tails and said, "And I didn't know if you liked regular milk or chocolate milk,  
>so I got you both! Pick your favorite, kay?"<p>

Tails nodded his head and managed a weak smile. It was hard to hide his feelings of newfound despair, but he had to try. For he didn't want to make the two  
>of them worry about him any more than they did now. These were his feelings and his problem, he reasoned. So he decided that whatever he was dealing with,<br>he wanted to deal with it alone.

"Are you, okay, Tails? You look kinda sad!"  
>"Uh? No! I'm fine, Cream. I'm just...tired! Yes, tired and weary! Hoo, boy!"<br>"Oh, I gotcha! Mama, we got to go!"  
>Vanilla placed the tray on the table carefully, right next to the two glasses of milk. She looks at Tails, beaming with happiness. Tails tried to conceal it,<br>but his smile could not hide the sad look in his eyes. Sonic and Cream couldn't have possibly noticed it. And Tails was good at hiding his emotions from  
>most people. But Vanilla saw right through his facade, as her smile slowly changed to a look of concern.<p>

"Mama? Are you okay?"  
>"Huh?" Vanilla changed back to her upbeat, cheerful self.<br>"Yes, I just thought I saw...a spider. Yes, a spider."|  
>Cream froze. She was suddenly overcome with fear.<br>"Spa..spa...SPIIIDERRR! Waaaaah!"  
>She ran screaming in terror out of the room and down the hall. Then a door slammed shut.<br>Tails was surprised to see Vanilla let out a small giggle.  
>"I was right, after all. She IS still afraid of spiders!"<br>"Hey, Ms. Rabbit? Is Cream going to be okay?"

Vanilla turned to Tails and said, "I think I should be asking you that question, Miles."

Tails was taken aback. She'd seen right through him. Before Tails could ask what she meant, Vanilla had gone to the door.  
>She grabbed the door knob, ready to go. But she stopped and said, "Please, try to get some rest." Then she went away down the hall.<p>

Once again, Tails was alone, with only his thoughts to keep him company.

_Hm. That was strange. Did Ms. Rabbit notice? No..she couldn't have. She doesn't have a clue._

Tails dismissed the thought, as he snatched up a sandwich from the tray and took a bite.

_Mm? Melted Cheese and ham? It tastes...good._


	4. Chapter 4: 40  Love

It was 9:00 PM on the clock. And Vanilla had just finished tucking Cream in for the night. She'd spent the last 3 or so hours calming Cream down  
>after the...''spider'' incident, and doing some light housework, being sure to keep things quiet so Cream could sleep in peace. She was currently in<br>the kitchen, checking the countertops for dust. In the midst of her inspection, she lifted a bit of dirt on her index finger and held it up to the light.  
>She was completely focused on her finger, thinking that water might not be the proper solvent to clean this part of the counter. At that moment,<br>another light had caught her eye. It was coming from the window near the fridge. The curtains were drawn over the window, but it seems some light  
>had passed through. Vanilla went to the window and pushed them aside. She saw where the light was coming from...the moon. It was a full moon.<br>And it shone especially bright, tonight. She stared at the bright sphere and started thinking back to how sad Tails looked all those hours ago.

"He was so full of life before we went to the kitchen to make him lunch," pondered Vanilla. "What could have happened in that short time to change him so?"

Back in the room, Tails had eaten up all but one of the sandwiches. The last sandwich was left in the tray, a single bite taken out of it. Tails lay on his side,  
>facing away from the door to the window. Though a full moon was out tonight, from Tails point of view, it was pitch-black outside. The room was warm enough.<br>But still, he felt cold. He was consumed in thought:

_What do I really do, anyway? I make machines, sure. And I defeated Eggman...once. But how does that compare to Sonic?  
>He's beaten Eggman so many times. And the only times he's ever needed me was when he fell from the atmosphere and wanted<br>a safe way back down to Earth. He...wait...he was powered by Chaos Emeralds almost every time that happened, right? Then why  
>didn't he just fly back down himself? He IS Super Sonic, after all!<em>

Just then, Vanilla's footsteps were heard coming up the hallway. But Tails couldn't hear them over his thoughts.

_It's always Sonic! Sonic, the hero! Sonic, the Knight of the Wind! Sonic, the...the fastest thing ALIVE! But what about me?  
>Haven't I always been there, too? Saving the day with my machines, that's all me! But no matter how hard I try, I just can't be as good as him.<br>Damn it._

Now Vanilla was at the door. It was shut now. Tails must've closed it himself after I'd left, she assumed. She put an ear to the door and listened.  
>Meanwhile, Tails couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled himself out from under the blanket and sat up. He sat there, for a whole minute.<br>Then, in a rage, smashed his fist hard on the table.

"DAMN IT!"

The door handle turned, and Vanilla poked her head in. Upon sensing her presence, Tails looked down at his feet. "Oh, Ms. Rabbit," Tails said casually.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make so much noise. I just saw a spider and felt the need to be rid of it. So I got up and took care of the little pest. Looks<br>like you were right about that spider, huh?" The look on Vanilla's face told him she wasn't convinced. He tried again. "Did I say spider? I meant...a fly!  
>Yeah, the buzzing got on my nerves so much that I had no other choice but to smash him. So sad, right?" Vanilla blinked twice. Then she opened the door,<br>walked inside, shut the door behind her, and walked over to Tails. She sat down next to him and simply stared at the wall for a moment.  
>Then she looked at Tails and said,<p>

"Do you honestly believe I buy any of that bullshit, Miles?"

Tails had nothing to say. He was shocked. Truly shocked. Because he never expected someone as dignified as Vanilla, Cream's loving mother, to be capable  
>of saying something so crude and vulgar. He didn't know what to say next. Vanilla broke the silence and said, "So, Miles. Why don't you tell me what's going on?<br>You were in such high spirits earlier on. And please, be honest." Tails wanted to talk. But he couldn't find the words.  
>"Please," she persisted, "I know I'm not your mother, but...I've got to know." Then new thoughts filled Tails' mind:<p>

_...my..mother...my...father…ergh!_

Tails bit his lip and looked away from Vanilla. Vanilla felt a wave of regret in her heart. "That is...I mean...I'm sorry."  
>"No," Tails began. "It's nothing. It's just...I wish YOU were my mother." This caught her off-guard. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Wait, what? Why?"<p>

Tails told Vanilla how he didn't have parents and about his life before meeting up with Sonic. "I swear, I've never met them. I'd never known them for my whole life.  
>And yet...there's this memory I have. A memory of the image of a male and female fox looking down at me. Looking at me in a..condescending way.<br>Like they...didn't approve of me or my twin tails. And there was the smell of something disgusting in the air, too."  
>Vanilla poked her brain for a response. "The smell. Was it...drugs of some sort?"<br>"Dunno." Tails said. "I just know that it made me sick to my stomach. Then everything goes black and I wake up outside in a swamp.  
>I hear a car driving off...the sounds of laughter going farther and farther away. And then, crying. The crying of a child. I feel like that child...was really me."<br>Did my parents abandon me? I just...don't know."

"But..that's not the reason I was mad! I was mad because..well, Sonic showed up when you guys went to the kitchen.  
>He needed my help to stop Eggman, till he remembered that he had stronger, more cooler friends to help him out.<br>I acted like I was okay with it, but really, I.."

"Yes, Miles?"

"I...I just...feel so...inferior, lately."

Vanilla couldn't believe her ears. "No way. You, inferior? To who?"  
>"To everyone! Sonic didn't have parents, but he's always in a good mood!<br>And Knuckles was born alone on a floating island in the damn sky! And he's peachy keen!"  
>Tails then got up and started walking around the room, pacing the floor.<br>"Then there's Shadow...and Rouge...they're so bold and confident in their abilities! And me?  
>Me? I'm...just some nerd who has a knack for working with technology."<p>

"Oh, my."

Tired, Tails returned to the bed and sat down again. He sighed and continued.  
>"I'll never be as fast as Sonic. Or as strong as Knuckles. I can't use 'Chaos Control', like Shadow.<br>I don't possess Rouge's skills of infiltration. And even Amy's got that inappropriately-sized hammer.  
>I could make a Variant of it, something malignant and powerful. But I could never wield it, like she does."<p>

"I really am a loser."

Vanilla let out a sigh. Then she said, "Is this what you really think, Miles?"  
>"Yes," replied Tails. "it is." Vanilla let out a heavy sigh. And then, without warning, slapped a hand on Tails' face and<br>made him look her in the eyes. Tails was more than shocked now. He was terrified! "Ouuch! Ms. Rabbit! Wh-what was that for?"  
>Vanilla's calm face had warped into a cold expression. Tails certainly knew she was mad now.<p>

"You should know better than that, Miles! Sonic and his friends need you! You're not just a part of the team. You're a good friend, too. And they know that."  
>"B-but..I'm not as important as Sonic, or Knuckles, or.."<br>"Does it really matter? The only thing that matters is that YOU think you're important. You have to love yourself.  
>Give yourself some credit, once in a while. Don't ever forget what really matters!"<br>"What..really matters?"  
>"Tell me, what really matters to you the most, Miles?"<br>Tails gave it some thought, then said, "Making sure that the world is a peaceful place to live. And...fighting for Justice?"

Vanilla gave Tails a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Yes! That's it! You have to keep in mind what YOU want!  
>You shouldn't waste your time worrying about how to be important in the eyes of others. Because even if you're not the best or most<br>important person around, you can ALWAYS be the best you can be."  
>"The b-best I can be?"<br>"The best you can be! Just be yourself! That's the way your friends want you. It's why Cream likes you."  
>Tails smiled at that. "It is?"<br>"And..also," Vanilla said, reluctantly. "It's why I...like you, too."  
>This made Tails blush red all over. "..you...you...like me, Ms. Rabbit?"<p>

"Yes," she assured him, "I really do. You might just say that...I really like you..a lot."

The two remained silent for awhile. Not one of them knew what to say next. Because their relationship had just risen to a new level of awkwardness.  
>Vanilla then pretended to check an imaginary wristwatch and let out a fake yawn. "Haahh! Look at the time! It's way past midnight! We should turn in<br>for the night. What do you think, Miles?"  
>"Oh, sure. Yeah, you're right. Haaah! Really late. Yeah! Haha.."<p>

They gave each other nervous smiles. Then Vanilla went to the door. Tails let out a sigh of relief. He felt better now. His tension was gone and his  
>self-worth was restored. But when she opened the door, she didn't make a move towards the hallway. She just stood there, motionless.<br>Tails was puzzled by this, and a little worried.

"Um, Ms. Rabbit? Are you...feeling okay?" She didn't say anything, at first. Then she said, "Yes. I'm fine. Just fine."  
>"Oh, that's good."<br>"Hey, Tails?"  
>"Yes, Ms. Rabbit?"<br>"Don't you want to know...why I call you 'Miles' only when Cream or any of your friends are not around?" That's right. She had been calling him by his first name lately.  
>She'd done it before in the past, as well. But why? "Well, yeah," said Tails with a nervous grin, "now that you mention it, I actually do want to know the reason."<p>

Vanilla shut the door again. But this time, she pulled out a key attached to a necklace wrapped around her neck and locked the door. She went back to Tails and  
>took off the necklace, placing it on the table. She then gives Tails a strange look. A look he had never gotten from her before.<br>"Before I tell you, Tails," said Vanilla, "I've got tuck you in for the night."  
>He was still nervous, but Tails decided to play along. "Oh, o-okay! I'll just get in bed and let you do that."<br>Tails got under the blanket and laid the back of his head on the pillow, expecting her to start tucking the edges of the blanket into the bed.

But when he turned to see, he saw her...undoing the buttons on her crimson vest.  
>A drop of sweat slid down the side of Tails' face. He was a little scared, but tried to keep his cool.<p>

"Oh, Ms. Rabbit? What...are you up to?"  
>Vanilla laughed a little, and said, "Miles, please do me a favor, won't you?"<br>"What is it?"  
>"I'd like you call me by my first name for now. Vanilla. That's V..A.."<br>And as she spelled out her name, she bent over and slid off her long dress, while facing away from Tails.  
>He was in full view of Vanilla's white lace panties. His eyes were fixed on her cotton-white tail, along with her lovely, luscious posterior.<br>Tails felt a strange sensation taking over his body. He wasn't sure if he liked it. He managed to maintain control over himself.

"Ha..haha! M-Ms. Rabbit? I...that is, what I mean to say is...ah, Vanilla? Wha...what's going on here?"  
>Once Vanilla had successfully gotten her dress off, she kicked it aside. Then she turned to Tails. She was smiling,<br>but with an expression of pure lust and desire.

"Tell me, Miles," Vanilla said seductively, "how much...do you like me?"


	5. Chapter 5: A Night for Love

His heartbeat grew faster and faster as Vanilla approached the bed. She kicked off her high-heeled shoes off on her way there.  
>"You said you were a loser, right? Well, I'm about to make you feel like a winner.":9<br>In a panic, Tails pulled the cover over his head. Vanilla put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"No, no, Tails," she said, "this won't do at all!" Tails didn't move. He turned away from where Vanilla stood  
>and stayed quiet. He heard some shifting noises and suddenly felt the warm embrace of another body.<br>"W-wha? When did you.."  
>Vanilla had lifted up the sheet and slid under the cover with him. "Gotcha!" She had her slender arms around his chest, holding the back<br>of his head snugly against her breasts.

"Ohoho, crap! This can't be happening! This can NOT be happening to me!"  
>"I like you a lot, Miles. I have for some time, indeed. How is that hard to believe?"<br>"But...when? How?"  
>Vanilla was growing impatient. "This really isn't the time for details, Miles. We really should get started."<br>She moved her hand down Tails' chest, getting closer to his waist. Then she gave one of his ears an enticing lick,  
>and followed up to nibbling playfully on it. Tails shuddered, feeling his body get hard below the belt. Vanilla<br>responded by holding him even tighter. "Oh, Miles. You make me feel like a horny school schoolgirl!"

That was it. Tails was unable to bear the heat acting on his body any longer. With all his strength, he broke free of  
>Vanilla's grip. He frantically crawled out from under the cover and fell off the bed, making contact with the floor. Hurt,<br>but still able to move, he turned himself over on his back. He looked up to see Vanilla looking down at him. He could see the  
>sadness in her eyes.<br>"W..why? Why won't you love me back, Miles? Am I being too assertive?"  
>"Love? Did you say...love? This isn't love! This is LUST! Pure and unadulturated LUST!"<br>Vanilla put her finger to her lips and gave Tails a funny look. "But don't you want to know what a real woman feels like?"  
>"Well, I...hmm." Tails thought about it for a minute. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was 25 years old since two months ago, and life<br>was passing him by. All he did was tune-up his machines and work on new inventions for battling Eggman. Meanwhile, Sonic's been busy  
>spending more time with Amy, and Knuckles keeps tagging along with Rouge on jewel heists. None of them had the time to hang out with Tails<br>anymore, and his life had hit a rut. Working on his next generation Tornado-3 planes was the only thing that kept him occupied. But thanks to Eggman,  
>there was nothing left. He dreaded the thought of having to rebuild the Tornado again from scratch.<br>"Hmm. I still dunno. I...feel like I want to. But...you see, Ms. Rabbit.."  
>"Who?"<br>"I..I mean, Vanilla. I just...don't know how to do this. I've never done this sort of thing before."  
>A sly grin formed on Vanilla's face.<br>"Then let me show you how." She pushed the cover off and patted a spot for him on the bed.  
>"Come on.."<p>

Still nervous, he got back on the bed and sat down. She told Tails to lay on his back and spread his arms apart. He obeyed, but remained stiff  
>as a board. Vanilla let out a groan. "You need to relax, Miles. Huh..I know!"<br>Vanilla stood up over Tails, took two steps forward, then sat slowly squatted down on top of him. She wedged her thighs on the sides of his legs and  
>got comfortable. Then she interlocked her hands in his. She grinded her hips on his lap back and forth, keeping a steady rhythm. Then she began<br>moving her hips left, then right in a circular motion. "Oooh," she moaned. "This is good. Really good!" Tails could feel it, too. His body loosened up  
>a great deal. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure too as he felt he felt himself get hard. Tails bit his lip.<br>It was official: Tails had a boner. The tip of his manhood was held down by the weight of Vanilla's buttocks.

"It's not as big as I thought it'd be," said Vanilla, "but I don't mind. As long as it's you, I love it." Vanilla released her grip on Tails and stood up again,  
>taking in the gaze from Tails' eyes as she unfastened the straps on her bra and threw it over her shoulder. Then she slid off her white lace panties and<br>stretched them wide. She giggled as she marveled at the durability of her panties. Then she got an idea. She got down on top of Tails again and  
>handed him her panties. "Here, breathe in the scent. You'll like it, I promise!"<br>Tails gave her a questionable look, but decided to do it anyway. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it a little. Just then, Vanilla pushed the pair of panties right  
>into his face. Tails got a full whiff of those undies.<br>"Mmmmf!" He pushed them off his face and threw them away. "Hey! What was that for? Are you trying to kill me?"

In beastly anger, he grabbed Vanilla's shoulders and pulled her closer. His anger turned cold when he noticed a certain part of his body get warmer;  
>he was directly on top of Vanilla's lips of paradise.<br>Vanilla laughed. "I knew your instincts would kick in. You know what to do next, right?"

She was right. He did know what to do.

He looked up...deep into Vanilla's eyes. They were brown..and so very beautiful. He wrapped his arms behind her head, just under  
>her lopped-ears, while she held on tight to his head. Fueled only by raw desire, they pushed their lips together. Their tongues danced,<br>mixing the taste of Vanilla's sandwiches in Tails' mouth with the leftover flavor of oolong tea in hers. Keeping his hands on the sides of  
>her waist, he hoists her up, putting him in the perfect position to suckle on her breasts. Cupping them together in his palms, he tastes<br>her sweet nipples, which were now totally hard. She gives him soft kisses on his forehead, not knowing how much weight she now had on  
>his twin tails. Tails tilted his head back and cried out in pain.<p>

Sensing something was wrong, Vanilla stopped.

"Oh, dear! Miles, are you okay?"  
>"M-me? I'm great. Nothing's wrong..hrmm!" Tails didn't want to ruin his first (and probably last) chance at sex. "Let's keep going! Erk!"<br>Vanilla then realized what was wrong. "I see. Seems I'm heavier than I thought!"  
>"No," Tails insisted, "you're as light as a feather, Vanilla! Light as a feather!" It was hard for him to lie as he stared at those bombshells she called breasts.<br>But Vanilla shook her head. "No dice, Miles. We have to stop. If we keep this up, your tail will be in even worse condition and would take weeks to heal."  
>"I wouldn't mind staying with you and Cream a little longer."<br>Vanilla's face lit up. She was blushing bright red. "You...want to stay? With me?"  
>Tails nodded. "I'd love to, if you'll have me."<br>She didn't know what to say. "I'd love that, too, Miles."  
>"So...are we still doing this, or.."<br>"Sorry, Tails. I just can't do this with you in such bad shape."  
>Tails was disappointed. But then, Vanilla leaned in and gave him a long, passionate smooch.<br>"But I swear, the minute you're okay, we'll get down to business. And then I can teach you...how to really make love."  
>Though still a little hurt, Tails was okay with this. He sighed, but gave her a smile.<br>"Alright, I guess that works, too. So, I suppose you'll be leaving now."  
>"Huh? What are you talking about, Miles?"<br>"Well, it is late. Past midnight, I think. And you'll want to get to bed."  
>Vanilla giggled. "Silly Miles. I'm already in bed! With you." She reached over Tails' body and got the cover that she'd thrown off the bed.<br>She draped it over Tails and got in with him under the cover, holding on tight to his chest.  
>"I still want more, too. But being with you tonight suits me fine. How about you, Miles?"<br>Once more, Tails looked into those lovely brown eyes. He couldn't agree more.  
>"Yeah, you're right, Vanilla. Being with you like this...I don't want it to end."<br>"Me either." Vanilla lets out a tired yawn. "Mmm...Goodnight, Miles."  
>"Haaah...goodnight...Vanilla."<p>

Then Tails put his arms around Vanilla's waist, burying himself in her breasts and slowly fading off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Occurrences

Tails awoke. It was 10:05 AM and he was feeling a little cranky. The pain from his tail had kept him up for most of the night.  
>If it weren't for the company of Vanilla's big breasts, he wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all. Then he good took a look at her.<br>He was awestruck. He had never seen the likeness of a naked woman anywhere else except in books on human anatomy. That is,  
>until last night. As he lay next to Vanilla's gorgeous body, he felt a ray of sunlight come in from the window. He turned to look out<br>the window, then heard Vanilla stir. He checked her face, wanting to see the exact moment when she'd open her eyes again. But no,  
>she fell back asleep.<p>

"Awww," muttered Tails to himself.  
>"She's so cute when she's asleep! It makes me wanna..."<br>A dirty thought crossed his mind. But he remembered what Vanilla said last night.

_"I just can't do this with you in such bad shape."_

"Oh, man!" Tails balled up his fist, trying to contain his lust. "But I must respect Vanilla's wishes."  
>He shut his eyes and tried to reject the thoughts in his mind. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a sound. It sounded like...a clank.<br>The clank of something metal. The sound of a machine. Tails tried to ignore it. But the sound got louder. Clank...clank! Where was  
>it coming from? Tails didn't want to know. He looked out at the window again at the rays of sunshine now pouring in, then back at Vanilla.<br>She stirred again. It looked like she was going to wake up any second now. Tails waited in anticipation, watching her eyes closely.  
>He didn't notice the rays of sunlight now being obscured by...an unwelcome guest. He stood in blue, metallic chrome that could be<br>mistaken as cobalt in the moonlight. His eyes were blood red, devoid of any emotion. And his shoes were classified as lethal weapons of  
>destruction. He cast an ominous shadow over Tails' side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it. He felt as if someone was<br>standing there. Then, Tails heard a voice:

"Enjoying yourself, organic?"

He slowly turned and saw who his guest was: Metal Sonic.  
>"M...m..METAL SONIC? W-what are you..?"<br>"Silence, organic," he said with a raised claw. "Tell me, are you the one known as Prower ... also known as Tails?"  
>"Wh-who wants to know?"<br>"Affirmative. You are my target."  
>"Your WHAT?"<br>Then Metal Sonic pulled Tails out of bed and threw him against the wall. Tails felt his tail ache from making impact with the wall.  
>"Aaack! My tail! Dammit!"<br>He wanted to fight back, but Metal Sonic had one of his claws firmly on Tails chest, keeping him pinned to the spot.  
>"This is the end for you, Prower. Too bad that hedgehog clone of mine isn't here to save you."<br>In a methodical manner, Metal Sonic raised his other claw. And Tails knew what he was going to do with it.

_No, this can't be the end! Sonic..Vanilla...I can't believe I'm going to..._

Then, a baseball bat smashed the side of the metal hedgehog's head. "M-m-m-malfunction! S-S-SERIOUS DAMAGE SUSTAINED!"  
>And after making a mechanical statement of pure gibberish, the bot fell to the ground and shut down. Vanilla stood in its place,<br>nearly out of breath from dealing with the adrenaline rush of knocking someone out cold. Feeling relieved, Tails fell to his knees.  
>He couldn't believe it.<br>She'd just saved his life.  
>Tails tried to speak, but Vanilla had already snatched him up in a loving embrace. She didn't speak, but instead started to cry.<p>

"Wait," he consoled her, "don't cry, Vanilla. I'm fine now, thanks to you."  
>"I know," she said through her tears, "but when I saw you on the wall like that...I thought I would have to watch you die."<br>"Well, that didn't happen." Tails wiped the tears from her eyes and helped Vanilla to her feet.  
>"Not today. Say, where'd you get that bat?"<br>Vanilla lifted the bat up in her hand, brandishing it with pride.  
>"You mean this old thing? I keep it under the bed in case of burglars."<p>

Still uneasy about what just happened, she looked down at the downed robot.  
>"What do you think that thing wanted with you? Did Doctor Eggman really send that to...get rid of you, Miles?"<br>"I dunno. Something tells me it wasn't Eggman this time. But what I can tell...is that this isn't the real Metal Sonic."  
>"How can you tell?"<br>"Well, first of all," said Tails as he checked out the bot's design, "this robot was constructed with some pretty cheap material. If this  
>was the real deal, that bat would've broke over his head."<br>"Oh, dear."  
>"And here! A production model number! Zero point one five...and some more numbers...as I recall from our encounter with<br>Neo Metal Sonic, I didn't see a production model number on his chassis."  
>"Then again," said Tails under his breath, "I barely had time to observe Metal Sonic as we dodged the massive claws of his new, monstrous form,<br>trying to slash me and the guys out of the air. Hard to believe we were held in midair only by the charge of the Chaos Emeralds. It all feels like a dream now."  
>"Umm, Earth to Miles? Are you there?"<br>"Oh! Sorry, Vanilla. Got a little sidetracked there. Point is, this robot's an imitation Metal Sonic, programmed to take my life. But who sent it, and why?"

Then, a voice was heard at the door. It was Cream!  
>"Mama! Tails? Are you two okay in there? Is something wrong?"<p>

"Guess we'll have to talk about this later, huh, Miles?"  
>"Guess so. I'm gonna go check on Cream." Tails stepped over the bot and took three steps toward the door, then turned his head back to Vanilla.<br>He'd almost forgot. Even when she knocked out that metallic hedgehog, Vanilla was...in the nude. He blushed, even though he had already seen her  
>well-endowed, curvaceous body, Tails still blushed.<p>

"Maybe you should," he said, short of breath, "put your clothes back on. Can't have Cream see you like this!"  
>Vanilla gave him a smirk, then did a sexy pose using the bat. "I bet you'd like to see me like this all the time, huh?"<br>Tails blushed even more, "Oh, uh, I guess so! That'd be..nice..! Ha! Hahah!"  
>He felt his body heat up as Vanilla bent over to pick up her dress. With a sweaty hand, he grabbed the doorknob and went out into the hall.<br>He closed the door behind him, and then...he simply stood there, staring at the closed door. He thought about what had happened the other night.  
>It was all too good to be true; the warmth of Vanilla's bare breasts on his face, the taste of her nipples on his lips, not to mention the taste of <em>her<em> lips.  
>He sighed, wishing he could have had more than just a sample of her delicate, creamy mounds of flesh. The sound of a fist hitting the wall brought Tails<br>back to reality. Cream stood in the middle of the hall, her fist against the drywall. Her eyes were full of rage, yet a smile was on her face.  
>It was the kind of smile characteristic of a cold, sadistic person.<p>

"Good morning!" That creepy smile stuck to her face, as if it was glued on.

"Oh, good morning, Cream. How...are you?"  
>"Did you have a nice time with Mama last night?"<br>An alarm went off in Tails' head. Not once did he think of Cream finding out about his time with Vanilla.  
>He thought the walls were soundproof, since Vanilla nor Cream had overheard his short conversation with Sonic.<br>Tails tried to play dumb. "Last night? I don't know what you're talking about, Cream! I was alone, all by myself. Yep, just me!"  
>Her smile grew wider. "Don't be silly, Tails! I saw Mama go into your room close to midnight."<br>Damn it. His alibi was blown. He decided to change tactics and play it cool.  
>"Okay, yes. Your mother came to check up on me, to see how I was doing. I didn't want you to worry about me, so..."<br>"I really don't know what went on with you and Mama," Cream said, cutting him off. "But I'm going to find out. And if you did something to Mama,

I'll make sure...you regret it. Understand...Miles?"

Tails didn't respond. He was too absorbed in the fear that now held him hostage within his mind. Still smiling, Cream walked up to him  
>and patted his cheek. "Looks like we understand each other, huh? Good! Then I'll get breakfast ready!"<br>The little bunny girl turned and skipped down the hallway towards the kitchen. But at end of the hall, she came to a halt and said,

"Just stay away from Mama, Tails. Stay away. For your own good." Then she went on into the kitchen.

Tails could barely hear the clatter of dishes and silverware coming from the kitchen over his own heartbeat. He couldn't believe his foxy ears.  
>He just received a threat...from someone he'd never suspect.<p>

_Wh-what just...I don't...What? Did she just...threaten to kill me? No, this is Cream! She's a kid! Nothing more.  
>But from the sound of her voice...that smile..<em>_.she meant every word. And...my first name! How did she know that? I never  
>told her that! Oh, man. What do I do?<em>

The sound of a latch being unlocked got his attention. Vanilla, now fully redressed in her usual outfit, came out of the room. She gave  
>Tails a naughty grin and said, "I know I've already said it, but...I want to apologize for last night. I know you wanted more of me. I could<br>see it in your eyes before you left the room."

She was happy to see him. That meant that the walls were actually soundproof, after all. If they weren't, she could've easily listened in on  
>Cream's last "conversation" with Tails.<br>"Th-that's okay, Vanilla! B-b-but we need to talk. About Cream..you see, she's.."  
>"...in the kitchen? I know. I can smell the eggs and butter from here. Isn't she sweet?"<br>"But..but.."  
>"Don't you fret, Miles. I'll let you get in a good feel of THAT after dinner, tonight. It's the least I can do for my special guest. Heh."<br>She then grabbed one of his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
>"Mmm! Tastes like love! Delicious love!"<br>Vanilla left Tails in the hall as she went to the kitchen to see how breakfast was coming along. Tails' nerves were filled with tension.  
>He didn't know what his next move would be.<p>

_Oh, man! If I stay close to Vanilla...I'll get the chance to grope her...well-rounded buttocks! But by doing so..._  
><em>..I run the risk of getting killed..at the hands of a...a psycho bunny!<em>


	7. Chapter 7: She's More than Meets the Eye

In the kitchen, the sun now shone bright through the window. Tails sat in the middle of a small, rectangle-shaped table.  
>Vanilla sat on his right, and Cream on his left. It was breakfast time. The two bunnies ate casually at the table, while Tails<br>kept his eyes on his plate. He pushed his scrambled eggs on top of the toast and stabbed them with his fork, not feeling very  
>hungry. He was having a hard time believing that Cream was of the murdering sort. She'd never given any indication in the past<br>that would've led him to think of her as anything but a kind, sweet rabbit. But as he sat at the kitchen table with her, he began to see it.

"Tails," said Vanilla in the sweetest of tones, "you haven't touched your eggs yet? Are you feeling alright?"  
><em><br>Tails? She stopped calling me Miles. Right, cause Cream's here.._

"I'm okay, Va...I mean, Ms. Rabbit. I'm just feeling a little queasy, is all."  
>Cream looked up from her meal. She looked at Vanilla, then at Tails. Then she said,<br>"Hey, Mama? I don't think we ever told Tails why we moved away from the city!"  
>"Hm? Ah, yes. You're right, Cream! It's actually kind of a funny story."<p>

Tails didn't want to know. He just wanted to stab at his eggs. But he didn't want to hurt Vanilla in any way. Not in the slightest.  
>So he said,<br>"I'd love to hear it, Ms. Rabbit!"  
>Cream frowned at Tails. He could tell that she didn't like it when he smiled at her mother. Vanilla didn't seem to notice Cream giving<br>him the dirty look, as she was too busy searching her memories for the story. She tapped her chin, thinking hard about it, then said,  
>"Aha! I remember now! Me and Cream had to leave our nice cottage near the Night Carnival Zone...because there was a murderer on the loose!"<br>Tails' interest was suddenly peaked. "A m..murderer, you say?"  
>"Yes," Vanilla went on, "he was known as the Midnight Slasher."<p>

The hair stood up on his back as he saw a dark grin now on Cream's face.

"He was a really bad guy! He chopped innocent people up after dark and sold their body parts on the black market!"  
>"Cream!"<br>"Sorry, Mama! But that's what the news person on T.V. said!"  
>"Indeed! And the weirdest thing was...that the victims of his crimes...were all men who frequently visited my bakery! So odd.."<br>Tails' heart sank. He looked at Cream again to see her looking at him, dead on. She had that creepy smile again. Why didn't Vanilla see it?  
>"Ahh," sighed Vanilla, "they used to love my famous Casino Chocolate Cake. Those poor men."<br>"Yeah," said Tails with a nervous smile, "those poor men.."  
>"Well, things were getting to be so dangerous, that even people who didn't visit my bakery were getting hurt. So me and my dear Cream<br>moved here, close to the Sunset Hill Zone. It's a safe and peaceful place to live. I doubt that evil criminal will find us out here, right Cream?"  
>"Mmhmm! Right, Mama!"<br>Tails had lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away and stood up. Then headed down the hall.  
>"Wait," said Vanilla with worry in her voice, "where are you going? Aren't you hungry, Tails?"<br>"Yeah, Tails," said Cream, "aren't you hungry for Mama's food?"  
>"Thanks for the meal, Ms. Rabbit...and Cream. I just...gotta go lie down. Sorry."<br>And with that, he went back to the room and shut the door.  
>Once inside, he fell back on the bed and put one of the pillows over his face. He sniffed it deeply, smelling the faint scent of Vanilla on it.<p>

_Ohhh...Vanilla...I can't let superstition hold me back from you. I want to feel you again. But..._

His thoughts turned back to Cream. That look...that smile...those words...he didn't believe it.  
>He wanted to tell Vanilla about what Cream had said. But with that face, she could fool anybody. Even Vanilla.<br>"Maybe," he said to himself, "maybe Cream isn't some crazed murderer and...this is all in my imagination."  
>But he couldn't let it go. He had to find out the truth and expose her for the monster she probably was. But how?<br>Then, he got an idea.

_Looks like there's only one way to do it._

It was the only way he'd be able to overcome this obstacle...the only way to regain entrance back into Vanilla's warm bosom of love.  
>He got up, went for the door, and then slowly trudged down the hallway back to the kitchen. Feeling brave, he gave Vanilla a hearty<br>smile and asked,  
>"Ms. Rabbit? May I use your phone? I want to call Sonic and see how he's doing."<br>"I thought Mr. Sonic didn't have a phone number," said Cream with a derisive snort.  
>"Oh, of course you can, Tails! It's near the front door, on your right."<br>Tails thanked Vanilla and left the kitchen, heading for the front door. He saw the phone. It looked like an antique kind of phone,  
>a novelty that was only for decoration. But when he picked it up and held it to his ear, it had a dial tone. He looked towards the kitchen,<br>thinking what he was doing was both the right and wrong thing to do.

But he had no choice. He wanted Vanilla. And he was willing to do anything. He dialed in a number and listened for an answer.  
>He waited for five or so minutes until...<p>

"Hello," he said hesitantly. "Is this...the Chaotix Detective Agency?"


	8. Chapter 8: Chaotix Involvement

It was 8:30 PM at night. Tails, Vanilla, and Cream were having a quiet dinner. They were having fresh steak, corn on the cob, and for dessert, carrot cake.  
>Tails poked his steak with a knife, wondering if the meat was too red to eat.<br>"Tails," said Vanilla with her mouth full, "are fuu mm-mght?" She chewed and swallowed down the piece of steak in her mouth and sighed.  
>"That's better! What's wrong, Tails? Don't you like your steak?"<p>

Normally, Tails didn't mind eating meat. But he still felt unsettled when it came to being around Cream now. All day he'd been avoiding her,  
>trying to get some alone time with Vanilla to talk. But no matter where he went, Cream was one step ahead of him. She was always on his tails,<br>following him everywhere. Even when he was just going out for a walk, he knew she was right behind him, somewhere.  
>He could tell because he heard the sound of ears flapping in the wind. Like a spy in the sky, she just wouldn't leave him alone.<br>What did he do to deserve this, he thought.

"Tails?"  
>Tails snapped out of his daze to see Vanilla's sad eyes. She was standing next to him, giving him her worried look.<br>"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange all day. At lunch, you didn't feel like eating either. Even when Cream offered to feed you.."  
>Cream gave Tails a smug look.<br>"Yeah, Tails. I would've fed you your lunch, if you just let me."  
>Tails grumbled something under his breath.<br>"What was that, Tails?"  
>"Oh, it's nothing, Ms. Rabbit," he said, pretending to be content. "I'm not feeling too well, since last night, you know?"<br>Vanilla thought back to last night, remembering how her weight hurt his tail. She put a hand on his cheek, feeling guilty.  
>"Tails," she whispered in his ear, "I promise I'll make it right..tonight." Tails blushed, but the warm feeling in his heart quickly turned to fear<br>when he heard a loud clink sound. Cream had stabbed her steak, as if she was trying to kill something that was already dead.  
>"What," said Cream slowly, "are you guys talking about over there?"<br>Before Vanilla could reply, the doorbell chimed.

"No need to get up," said Tails excitedly, "I'll get it!"  
>He leaped up and out of his chair and ran for the door. When he got there, he felt an unbridled sense of joy fill his very being.<br>"They're here, they're here!"  
>He opened the door, only to be rewarded with disappointment at the sight of the muscle-headed member of Team Chaotix, Vector.<br>"What...Vector? Where are the other guys?"  
>In one hand, the croc had his headphones. He kept his other hand preoccupied by using his index finger to dig in his ear.<br>"Vector! Do you hear me? VECTOR!"  
>Somehow through his ear, Vector heard him. He popped the finger out of his ear, wiped it on the side of the door, and slapped his headphones back on.<br>Then he grinned through his razor-sharp teeth and said, "Never fear! The Chaotix is here!"  
>"Uh, no they're not! It's just you! Why aren't Charmy and Espio with you?"<br>"Hey," the crocodile bellowed, "AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA!"  
>Tails hushed him. "Quiet, damn it! Vanilla and Cream don't need to know you're here!"<br>"But why not?"  
>A voice called from the kitchen. "Tails, who's at the door? Is it the mailman?"<br>"No, Ms. Rabbit! It's...nothing! Hahah!" He faked a laugh as he pushed Vector outside and went after him.

He shut the door softly, then gave the croc his full attention. "Okay, so I'm guessing your friends are too busy to help out, huh?"  
>Vector nodded his head. "Yeah! Espio's out in the forest somewhere training, honing those..uh, nin..nin..what'd he call em?"<br>"Ninjitsu?"  
>"That's it! His ninjitsu skills! And Charmy's out spreading the word about our detective agency! He's throwin flyers everywhere, so we'll be rollin' in dough soon enough!"<br>Tails shook his head. He thought Espio's speed and Charmy's wits would come in handy for what he had in mind. But with Vector...it would be like pulling teeth.

"Crap. Well, you know what they say. Make do with what ya got."

"Enough small talk," said the croc impatiently. "Let's get to it! What's my mission, and what does it pay? Cause you know the Chaotix don't work for free!"  
>Tails told him all about Cream and the threat she'd issued to him, to which he replied...<p>

"And?"  
>"And..what?"<br>"Is that it? You're scared of what may have NOT been a threat from a little girl!"  
>Tails got mad. "You weren't there when she gave me that look, man. You don't know what I'm dealing with here!"<br>"And you want me to what now?"  
>"Dig up some dirt on her. You know? Like a detective! That's what you guys do, isn't it?"<br>"OF COURSE! But this doesn't seem right. Investigating a kid to see if she's a murderer? Come on, Tails! I wouldn't take that case for nothing!  
>You can't buy my sleuthing skills!"<br>Tails pulled out a wad of ten dollar bills and handed it to Vector. He counted it in his hands. One-hundred big ones.  
>"Okay. Sounds interesting! The mighty Vector will consider your case! So all's I got to do is find out if she's a killer or not?"<br>"Yep. That's it. And once you're done, meet me atop the first loop closest to the Sunset Hill Zone. It's at least three miles from here.  
>Cream won't follow me farther than the oak trees down the road from here. At that distance, she could care less if I ended up alive or dead.<br>So long as I stayed far away from her mom."  
>Vector gave Tails long, hard look. "W-what, Vector? Is there something wrong with the mission? Can't do it?"<br>"It's not that, it's just...why do you want to find out if she's a killer, anyway? If she wants to keep you away from Ms. Rabbit, then I don't see the problem!  
>It's not like she's special to you in any way, right?"<br>Vanilla was special to him. He didn't want to lose this new relationship he had with her. So he pulled out five ten dollar bills and handed them to Vector.  
>"Huh, what's this?"<br>"This is your silence fee," said Tails slyly, "to keep your mouth shut and to...no matter what happens...not rat me out to anyone.  
>That means don't tell Cream or especially Ms. Rabbit about the mission you're on for me! If anyone asks, you're here to see the swamp!"<br>"But," said Vector, "there's no swamps around here!"  
>"I don't care! Make something up! And don't screw up your mission. Or I'll tell the world that the Chaotix Detective Agency is an unreliable group of losers<br>that can't even conduct a simple task to save their own lives!"  
>"Okay, okay! I got it! Yeesh! Ya don't need to rip mah head off about it! I'll hide somewhere close and sneak into her room at night. Then, I'll take some clues,<br>get some sources, the usual thing!"  
>That was the answer Tails was looking for. "Excellent. Then get to work."<p>

Tails was ready to go back in, when Vector said...

"Hold it! How am I going to get in and get out of the kid's room if she's in there? I don't think you know this, but I'm not the stealth guy of the group!"  
>To this, Tails pulled out a small, white and red pill.<br>"Not a problem. Cream's going to take a long, long nap. I whipped this up with some paprika and jasmine tea I found in the kitchen. Can't tell you how hard  
>THAT was with just a screwdriver and my bare hands. I'll slip this into Cream's cup before dinner is over. And then, for the next 10 hours, she'll be out like a light."<br>"And then, I'll be free to do my job?"  
>"Yeah. The walls in the room I'm staying in are soundproof, And I'll...uh, keep Ms. Rabbit busy the whole time. She won't have a chance to leave my room.<br>I'll make sure of that."

Tails drooled again at the thought of Vanilla's sexy body. He could hardly wait for tonight.  
>"Uh-huh! Sounds perfect! I like this plan!"<br>"Me too, Vector. Me...too. Alright, I'll see you again later at the Sunset Hill Zone.  
>Don't forget, it's on the first loop not in the Zone, but close to it. There's trees and bushes and stuff."<br>"I got it, dude! But, uh..one more question?"  
>"Didn't I just pay you a silence fee?"<br>Vector panicked. "I-I know, I know! No questions! Keep my yap shut about it! But I'm just curious.  
>When you pushed me outside, you called Cream's mom...by her first name!"<br>Tails felt a shock run through the back of his tail.  
>"How'd you get her to give up her first name, Tails?"<br>"I...I...that does it! You can either give me back my money, or get going!"  
>Vector waved his hands in defense. "No need to get touchy! I'm going, I'm going!"<br>And Vector went behind the little cottage to hide. Tails went back inside, feeling queasy, nervous, and afraid.  
>But he gave himself a slap in the face and pulled himself together. He held on to the pill tightly in his hand and stamped his feet on the ground.<br>He was ready.

"Alright, it's showtime!"


	9. Chapter 9: Chaotix Espionage!

Once dinner was finished, Vanilla started washing the dishes. As she washed, Cream let out a big yawn. Tails felt like a smug bastard in a greasy suit.  
>He'd somehow managed to throw the pill into Cream's cup when he got up to wash his hands after he cleaned his plate. She and Vanilla were so focused<br>on their precious carrot cake that they didn't see him do it.

_Heh, rabbits and their carrot cake._

Outside, behind the cottage, Vector hid behind a large pile of chopped logs. Seemed like they had been sitting there for a long time, since the logs were  
>covered in spider webs. The webs got in his nose and made him sneeze, but he was determined to protect the good name of the Chaotix. The mission was<br>all he had on his mind as he lie in wait for Cream to go to her room and get in bed. He'd brought a jet black backpack for collecting evidence, in case he found any.  
>He heard a door open inside; Cream had just walked in her room and shut the door. He got down in a duck walk and slowly crept up to Cream's window, stopping to<br>crouch down just under the windowsill. Then he heard the sound of keys and a latch being locked. Feeling perplexed, Vector scratched his scaly chin.

_She locks her door with a key? Maybe this kid has something to hide, after all._

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Vector decided to check to see if Cream had gone to bed yet. He rose up slowly and took a peek inside. There she was, all covered up  
>in bed and sleeping peacefully. He carefully opened the window and stepped inside. Being sure not to disturb her, he tiptoed his way to her dresser. Once there,<br>he slides open the first cabinet drawer. It was full of panties. Lots and lots of panties. Vector blushed a little, feeling like a pervert. Then he slapped himself,  
>remembering his mission.<p>

_Come on, Vector! Remember what you're in here for! You're not gonna steal this kid's panties! You're not gonna steal this kid's panties!_

He felt he needed to reassure himself. "No way," he said aloud, "I'M NOT GONNA DO IT! NO WAY!"  
>Then he heard Cream move in bed. He saw her turn over, tossing left and right, then...nothing. She seemed so innocent. She didn't snore either.<br>Vector returned to the cabinet drawer and closed it shut, moving on to the one below it. Inside were dresses and tanktops. He shuts it and move to the last drawer.  
>Inside he finds..dolls. Nope, no incriminating evidence here. He closes it, thinking that Tails was wrong.<p>

"What the heck, Prower! There's nothing in here but panties and dolls! And stuff like...like.."

Vector spotted a box hiding under Cream's bed. He tiptoed to her bed, got down on his belly, and slowly pulled it out from its spot.  
>No dust on the box, he thought. Someone must've opened this recently. He lifted the flaps of the box and dug his hand in. Out of the box, he fished out a photo.<br>He takes a look at it...and stops.

At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. Then, it hit him: it was a dead guy. To be more specific, the body of a dead man.  
>One of his arms was gone, his left leg was broken in a twisted way, and his face was covered in cuts. As he got a closer look at the man, he observed the marks<br>on his face.

"These look like," he said to himself, "they came from a razor, alright! And by my guess, it's a razor from...a pencil sharpener!"

Vector put the photo down and dug in the box again, this time taking out more photos. Each one had a gruesome image of a dead guy, cut up or maimed in such a way  
>that you wouldn't be able to tell who they were anymore. He threw the photos aside, feeling disgusted. He was having second thoughts about this.<p>

_Yeez, I'm not sure if I wanna take this case, anymore! I might end up giving Tails his money back!_

Once again, he put a hand inside the box. What he took out almost made him scream: a razor...from a pencil sharpener.  
>It was stained with what appeared to be blood.<p>

_D..D..Dang it! This rabbit IS a psycho! Prower was right!_

He nervously yanked at the chain on his neck, thinking that his mission was complete. He placed the photos back in the box and put it back under Cream's bed,  
>keeping a few of them to give to Tails as proof of his mission. He also took the bloodstained razor with him. He put the items in his backpack, strapped it on his back,<br>then quietly tiptoed to the window.

Then, his foot kicked something on the ground. It was a book. Vector picked it up and saw a page bookmarked with yesterday's date. He started to read the entry,  
>thinking it wouldn't take long. Scraggly written on the page in crayon, it said:<p>

_Dear diary. It seems Mr. Tails doesn't quite understand the life me and my Mama live. I don't want him ruining this beautiful life of ours. And I refuse to share Mama with anyone. Just like those ugly, bad men who tried to get in our way. But I took care of them. And everything was super happy again! Then Tails does this...after I saved his pathetic life! Should've let him fall that night. But there may be time to convince him to change his mind. If he keeps being super nice to Mama, I fear I may have to teach_  
><em>him a lesson about keeping his hands to himself.<em>

_Yes, I know what I'll do. Tomorrow night, yes!_

_I doubt he'll want to have any fun with Mama once I cut off his..._

Then Vector's face turned pale green when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
>"Oh, Mr. Vector...whatcha doing?"<br>Standing behind him was the bouncy Cream. She was smiling in that creepy way Tails mentioned. It made Vector feel real sick, as he thought of those photos.  
>Those poor men, indeed.<br>"Uh, hmm...I was," stammered the croc for a response, "I was looking..for Prower! Cause, y'know!"  
>"Know what?"<br>"Uh...well.."  
>Cream poked a finger at what was on Vector's back.<br>"What's in the bag, Mr. Vector?"  
>He began to feel the pressure, knowing full well what she'd do to him if he told her.<br>"Cookies! Aaaand...ice cream! Okay, gotta go!"  
>A strong, little arm held him there. "Give me the bag, Mr. Vector."<br>Vector struggled to break free, but surprisingly enough, couldn't. Seems the little rabbit was stronger than she appeared.

_What? I can't get out of this! She's got me! My fortune cookie was right! Looks CAN be decieving!_

"Come on, kid! Leggo my eggos!"  
>"Give me," said Cream in a darker tone, "the...BAAAAG!"<p>

In a last ditch effort to get away, Vector played dirty and stomped his foot down hard on hers. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground,  
>holding her foot. This was his chance! Vector leaped out the window and took off down the path, heading for the forest. He ran and ran, until he was on<br>the other side of the forest, just near the Sunset Hill Zone. He gasped for air, holding on to the arm the psycho bunny had left an imprint on using just her fingers.

"OWWWW! My arm! Aaah! Ahaa! How could such a small bunny be so strong? Then again, my foot is probably stronger! And my jaws, too!"  
>He grinned, proud of his own muscles. But the sight of huge, grass covered loop de loop changed his mood completely. He thought about the pictures and razor<br>he'd found in Cream's room. Then about how strange it was that such a little girl could have the strength to hold him in place. He slumped down against the giant  
>loop, looked up at the moon and sighed.<p>

_Man. This is nuts! Sure wish Espio and Charmy were here._

But before he could fall asleep, something in his mind clicked. His eyes flew open and he gasped.  
>"Hold on! Prower said that kid was supposed to be out like a light for like, 10 hours!"<p>

Back at the cottage, Tails lay beside Vanilla, who was sound asleep. He lay on his back, listening to the sound of her snoring.  
>An hour ago, he was about to get a handful of Vanilla delicious cake when she let out a yawn. Tails remembered her words exactly:<p>

_Sorry, Miles. All of a sudden, I feel...so sleepy. Haaah! Maybe we should do this tomorrow night, when I'm feeling more alert?_

Though Tails desperately wanted to fondle her lovely breasts and buttocks, he cared more about her opinion and gave in. He expected to spend the night  
>in Vanilla's nurturing arms. Now he was wide awake, not able to get to sleep because his plan had failed. He turned on his side, facing the window, and bit his finger.<br>He was angry that he didn't get what he wanted, but still content.

_Sucks that Vanilla wasn't in the mood for some lovin'. At least Vector got things done on his end. He'd better have, or I swear I'm gonna lose it._


	10. Chapter 10: The Croc Talks

The next morning, Vanilla got up early and made pancakes for breakfast. Cream was already at the table, scarfing down pancake slices. Tails, however,  
>wasn't feeling hungry. He was still tired from a horrible nightmare he had the night before. He'd dreamt that Cream was standing over his body. His body,<br>with his tail and back sharing burn marks. He lay unconscious as she got down on her knees and put her hand on his face.  
>"I saved you," she said softly, "that means you belong to me now. Tails, you're mine. I won't let anyone hurt you. And you won't hurt me either, right?"<br>She raised a crowbar above her head and laughed. "Yes...you WON'T!" The crowbar cracked on his head and woke him up.

Now sitting at the table, he cursed silently as he watched Cream eat the last bit of pancake on her plate.

_Look at that nutjob. Eating...acting like yesterday never happened. Bitch._

"Tails?"  
>He looked up from his half-eaten plate of pancakes to Vanilla. She wore an apron over her dress that was covered in splotches of syrup.<br>Through the splotches, you could make out the lettering: KISS..THE...COOK. Without meaning to, Tails read it out loud. This made Vanilla laugh.  
>"You may certainly NOT," she said jokingly, "kiss the cook!"<br>Then she whisphered in his ear, "..at least not until tonight. I think you'll find plenty of places to kiss, then."  
>Tails felt a flush of heat take over his body. But his heat turned to frigid cold when Cream said...<br>"Wait, Mama! Are you and Tails going to spend time together, tonight?"  
>Vanilla nodded. "Yes, we're...going to play a game tonight. It's a game only adults can play, right Tails?"<br>Tails threw a smug look at Cream, feeling a boost in confidence from Vanilla's support. "Oh, yes. It's NOT for kids like you, Cream!"  
>Cream looked like she was about to explode, maybe into tears, Tails hoped. Instead, her face contorted into that creepy smile.<br>"But tonight," she said with an innocent voice, "is the night Tails promised he'd play checkers with me!"  
>Tails scoffed, thinking that her words had no power now. But Vanilla sighed and said, "Oh, I didn't know that! Well, I suppose we'll have to play our game<br>another night, Tails."

Tails was dumbfounded. He did not think that Vanilla would buy that fake story, but..she did. And now he had a play date with Cream tonight.  
>"Y-yeah! That's...too bad. But I promised Cream I'd spend time with her! I gotta keep my word!" He didn't want to agree with Cream, but he didn't want<br>to come out as the bad guy to Vanilla. He was beginning to think that he'd never be free to get ahold of Vanilla's perfect butt. At least as long as Cream  
>was around, anyway. Unexpectedly, Vanilla gave Tails a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she told him, "for spending time with Cream for me. You're a real sweetie!"<br>And she walked off to the sink to wash the dishes. That kiss recharged Tails hopes. He finished up his pancakes real quick and got up, raring to go.  
>He went to Vanilla and said, "Hey, Ms. Rabbit! I'm going out for a walk!"<br>"Oh? Okay, Tails. Don't go too far in the woods. I don't want you getting lost out there!"  
>"Got it, Ms. Rabbit!" He gave her an affectionate hug and ran out of the kitchen, just in time to see Cream give him a nasty look.<br>Once he got outside, he shut the front door and went down the path leading to the Sunset Hill Zone.

Vector stood atop the giant loop at the edge of the forest. He looked out at the sunset, not thinking anything in particular. He rubbed his belly,  
>feeling his stomach grumble. He was hungry last night too, but he'd lost his appetite after seeing those photos. As of now, he couldn't stand the hunger anymore.<br>He was about to get up and head to a burger joint he saw a little ways off from Sunset Hill Zone, when his ears picked up on the sound of wings flapping.  
>He looked up to see Tails hovering above.<p>

He landed next to Vector and wagged his tails in the air. He was getting better, but his back still gave him a stinging pain.  
>"You look well," said Vector. "Hey...do you smell pancakes?"<br>Tails nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Rabbit made them for breakfast."  
>Vector rubbed his belly again. "Maaan! I gotta get something to eat!"<br>"Enough about your stomach! Did you get the dirt I needed?"  
>"Oh, I sure did."<br>Vector told Tails what had happened, in excruciating detail.  
>"She was AWAKE? What the heck!"<br>"Yeah, that's what I said!"  
>"But how? Were my calculations off? Was my pill not strong enough? Doesn't matter. Point is, are you sure she's a psycho?"<br>"I got the proof right here."  
>Then Vector handed him the photographs. Tails was convinced at last. Cream was a psycho bunny.<br>"Damn it. What's Vanilla going to think about this?"  
>"You mean Ms. Rabbit, right?"<br>"That's what I said, man!"  
>"Sorry, yeesh! Oh, and here's the razor she used on their faces. It's got some red stuff on it. Think it's blood?"<br>Tails observed the stains on the blade.  
>"Yes sir, that is most definitely blood."<br>"I knew it! Hey, what do we do with this stuff, Tails?"

Tails honestly hadn't the slightest idea. He could tell Vanilla about it using the photographs and bloodied razor as proof. Or maybe he could confront Cream,  
>threatening to tell Vanilla about her psychotic tendencies if she didn't back off and let him have her mother all to himself.<br>Wait a second. These feelings of concern and consideration, rage and craftiness...was he developing actual feelings for her?  
>Was it right to try and take down Cream using this evidence? His conscience told him no. But his heart told him yes.<p>

"We got to expose Cream for the nutbag she truly is. Here, take these photos back. The razor, too."  
>"Uh, why?"<br>Tails shook his head. "To convince the authorities that Cream's dangerous as you'll claim her to be once you get down to the city."  
>"You mean Station Square? Awww, but it's so far away! It'll take hours to get there on foot!"<br>Feeling agitated by his whining, Tails pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here, take the train. Get the cops and get back here...fast."  
>"Right."<br>Vector took off, but not before saying, "And what will you do, Tails? Cream saw me last night, so she's bound to ask you about it!"  
>Tails shrugged. "I don't have anything to fear from her. She is just a kid, after all. What is she, like 10? 15? Doesn't matter. I can take her.<br>Ooh, it's getting late!" Tails got his bearings and flew up, up, and away. Vector watched him go. But out of nowhere, a thought occurred to him.

_Huh? Oh, no!_

He'd forgotten to tell him about Cream's unnatural strength! Crap! Too late now. He decided the best course of action now was to hurry on to Station Square.  
>He leapt off the giant loop and landed on the ground. Then he broke into a run. And as he ran, he chanted,<p>

"Got to get the cops! Got to get the cops! Before that rabbit chops...poor Tails up into pieces!" He gulped, fearing the worst for Tails.

But pressed on, thinking that Tails' life was now in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11: Twisted, Freaky Love

It was now 8:58 PM at night, hours after Tails had finished meeting with Vector. Dinner was done, and Vanilla had decided to go to bed early tonight.  
>She wished Tails a good night as she walked down the hall off to her room. Tails watched her walk away, staring at the changing grooves in her buttocks<br>thinly shown against her dress.

_Oh, man. I think...I'm gonna pass out..._

He gripped his palms in the air, reaching out and imagining he had her two-ton buns of fun in his hands. Then Cream poked him from behind.  
>"Aack! What the?"<br>She'd poked him hard in the spot on his back where he still felt pain from the incident two days ago.  
>"Taaails! It's time for our little game!"<br>"Sure," said Tails, feeling nervous. "Game of checkers. Yes! That..game."

The two of them went to Cream's room. Once inside, Cream locked the door with a key. She tried to be discreet about it, but Tails saw her lift up her dress and  
>drop the key down her panties. He shuddered, feeling like this was a trap. He tried to take his mind off it by taking a look around. It looked like any other girl's room.<br>Pink walls painted with puffy, white clouds, posters of Justin Bieber and Twilight posted here and there, and some dolls sitting on her dresser and bed. Tails could  
>see how Vanilla would never suspect Cream of being a cold, heartless psycho. Next to her kind mannerisms, her room could make anybody think twice about her<br>being anything but a sweet, kind bunny.

Wanting to get this over with, Tails said, "Well, Cream. You got me in your room. What are ya gonna do to me?"  
>"I don't know what you mean, Tails. I invited you here to have a tea party with me."<br>She pointed to a eggshell white, kid-sized table with toy cups and two small chairs.  
>"Hey, I thought you wanted to play a game with me?"<br>"Oh," she said coyly, "we'll play a game alright."  
>She sat in one of the little chairs. Tails did the same, but put his feet up on the table. He felt good; a phone call he got from Vector an hour ago assured him<br>that the authorities were on their way. He had nothing to fear from Cream. At least, that's what he thought.  
>"I know," she began, "that you sent Vector to my room, last night."<br>Tails twirled a finger in the air. "Big whoop! So what? It's not like he raped you or something."  
>Cream burst into laughter. "You're so funny, Tails! Hahaha! So...funny!"<br>Tails didn't feel like dealing with this. His voice got stern, as he said, "I know you're nuts, Cream."  
>"What do you mean, Tails?"<br>"I know that you switched your cup with Vanilla's the other night. That's why she fell into such a deep sleep so easily. Also, you should know that me and Vector  
>got the pictures. The ones from that box under your bed? I've already sent my friend to get the cops. And I have it on good authority, that they're almost here.<br>So feel free to wet your pants or whatever else before they come to take you away."  
>The expression on Cream's face didn't change. Strange. He expected her to stop smiling, at least. Or maybe attack him violently in a blind rage.<br>But she just sat there, her smile starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, why aren't you doing anything? I told you...you're finished, Cream! I know we're friends and all, but you gotta pay for what you've done."  
>"You don't want me to pay. You just want Mama all to yourself, huh?"<br>Tails didn't give her a response. He simply looked away. When he looked back at her, she had gotten on all fours on the table, and was right in his face.  
>"Miles, Miles, Miles. Don't you see? I tricked you!"<br>"W-what..are you.."  
>"That phone call you got was Vector alright. Except...he was all tied up and held at gunpoint, forced to tell you a lie about how he'd gotten close to<br>the police station. That he'd back in no time."  
>When Cream finished her sentence, whatever confidence Tails had left fell flat. Now, he wanted answers.<br>"Tell me, how'd you know?"  
>"I followed you. I knew you called Mr. Vector on the phone that day to help you to hurt me. So once I saw you meet with him today,<br>I waited for you to leave and took the opportunity to knock him out and get the answers out of him when he came to."

He could only imagine the things she did to him.

"You...bitch."  
>"Oh, don't worry about him. I really didn't hurt him. And I won't hurt you, either."<br>"Liar. You want me dead!"  
>"Wrong. I don't want you with Mama."<br>"Then you want me to stay away?"  
>"Wrong again."<br>"What do you want, then?"

"You."

Tails couldn't believe it. "What? Me? But, I..."  
>"We've been friends for a long time," Cream said, getting closer to his face, "and you know more about me than Mr. Sonic does."<br>She was right. He knew her favorite colors...her favorite type of music...and that she liked to lick whipped cream off of carrots.

"So?"  
>"So it means...I choose you as my lover. I don't want you to be anywhere near Mama cause...you belong to me now."<br>The two-tailed fox felt his body fill with terror as he recalled the dream he had the other night. She said those exact words there, too.  
>"Tails, you're mine. All mine!" She jumped at Tails, knocking him out of his chair. She was right on top of him, holding on to him with a grip unlike any<br>he had ever felt. His back burned in pain as she put more weight on his body.  
>"C..Cream! Please, stop!"<br>Ignoring his cries, she reached up her dress and pulled out a knife. It looked like it hadn't been used before.  
>"See that, Tails? Stainless steel. That means once I cut you with this, I can wipe your blood off easy.<br>I won't let anyone hurt you. And you won't hurt me either, right?"  
>She put the knife on Tails' arm, cutting him slowly.<br>"Aaaaah! Stooop!"  
>"Yes...you WON'T! You won't hurt me, Tails!"<br>She cut him again. Tails screamed out in pain.  
>"I won't let you! I'll teach you to love me! Even with force, I'll..."<br>Then...she stopped cutting him and threw the knife away. She placed her hand on his chest, then down on his manhood.  
>She stroked her hand up and down on it, smiling madly as she saw Tails reeling his head back in pain.<br>"Yeah, you like that? Tell me you do! Tell me..ahhh!"  
>Her panties got wet. This was turning her on, Tails could see that. She stood up over Tails and sat down on his face.<br>The smell of Cream's scent filled his nostrills.  
>"Now, lick it. Lick it good, Tails!"<br>He didn't want to do it. He wanted to taste Vanilla, not Cream! He mumbled an audible "No", to which Cream replied,  
>"Okay, then we'll play this game again!"<br>She reached for the knife and aimed for Tails' cheek.  
>"Now lick me. Taste me, Miles! Taste me! Or I'll hurt you good! DO IT!"<p>

Just then, there was knock at the door. No, it was more like a bang. Something was banging on the door. It hit the wooden surface until the door  
>was busted off its hinges. A group of men in black S.W.A.T. uniforms ran in the room. They surrounded Cream and aimed their laser-pointed<br>weapons of death at her forehead.  
>"Don't be stupid, kid," said one of the men, "just give up."<br>Cream looked at the men with fearful eyes. She knew it was over. She slowly stood up and put her hands behind her head. Two of the men put  
>the bunny in handcuffs and escorted her out of the room. The other three gave Tails first aid, patching up the marks Cream left on his arm. Tails was relieved.<br>The cops...they're here! But..how?  
>Then Vanilla entered the room. She talked with one of the S.W.A.T. guys helping Tails, saying, "Thank you. You did good, guys! I'll take it from here."<br>With that, the men left the room. Once they were alone, Vanilla helped Tails up and pulled him into her arms.  
>"Thank goodness. I'm so sorry."<br>"Huh," said Tails, "what do you have to be sorry about here? You saved me, Vanilla!"  
>"You should hate me, for I knew...for the longest time that my little Cream was...not in a right state of mind. I should've done something to stop this. I..."<br>Tails placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were afraid, that's all. Afraid to deal with the problem. But in the end, you did what was right. You called the cops and  
>got Cream taken away. You saved my life again, Vanilla."<br>"Yes, but..my little Cream! Oh! What have I done?"  
>Tails rubbed the new gash on his arm. He felt responsible for what had happened, too.<br>"No, it's not your fault Cream ended up like this. I should've just told you about how screwed up Cream was in the first place. But when I found out, I didn't think you'd  
>believe me."<br>"Well, I believe you now. I saw the photographs."  
>As Tails began to wonder how she got her hands on the photos, she said, "Vector...showed them to me. I found him tied up with rope at the door.<br>It seems he crawled his way back here from the forest to save you. Once he showed me the pictures, I got the police on speed dial and told them to come right away."  
>Looks like Vector came through for him. What a guy! Guess he's not such a meathead, after all. Then Tails thought of something. Something that bothered him.<p>

"Wait, why'd they come here so fast?"  
>Vanilla folded her arms behind her back and proudly said, "I told them that the genius of Station Square, Miles Prower, was in trouble of being killed.<br>They did get here really fast, huh?"  
>That put a big smile on his face. He was important...to the city! He had been behind some groundbreaking work when he used to live in Station Square, but he didn't think anyone would keep him in their memories for it. The feeling of joy that overtook him brought tears to his eyes. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, Vanilla wiped it away.<p>

"I told you Tails, you ARE important. Not just to me, but to the world."

Hand in hand, the two left Cream's room. They walked down the hall, to the front door, and then outside.  
>Just in time to see the S.W.A.T. guys busy guarding Cream as a police officer sent from the Station Square Police Department read out her rights.<br>She looked at the officer with no expression, as he said,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law."


	12. Chapter 12: A New Mission

8:00 AM.  
>The next morning was the same as any other.<br>Vanilla got up early, made breakfast, and the table was set for three. Today's menu was square-shaped waffles stuffed with eggs and bacon bits stuffed in between  
>each waffle. And each stack of waffles was slathered in syrup.<br>At the table, Vanilla and Tails sat next to one another. In Cream's usual spot, Vector had taken her place.  
>Other than the noisy sounds of Vector's teeth chomping down on each waffle piece he threw in his mouth, the three ate in silence.<br>The events of the previous night had not yet left Tails' mind. The painful hold Cream had on him...the crazed look of sadistic pleasure in her eyes...it was all just so crazy.

He looked over to Vanilla, who quietly nibbled at a waffle she held to her mouth on a fork. She took notice of Tails' gaze and stopped.  
>Not one of them had the words to describe what happened the night before. But Tails still wanted to talk about it. There was only one problem with that...<p>

"WOOOH! These waffles are AWESOME! Believe it!"

..Vector was still here. Vanilla let him stay the night as a token of appreciation for his help in saving Tails' life. But Tails felt he had overstayed his welcome. He slept last night  
>in the same bed...snored all night long...and when he woke up that same morning, he let out a big yawn...stretching one of his long arms right into Tails' face.<br>Tails most definitely had enough of him.

"Wow! That was a great breakfast, Ms. Rabbit! Can I have some more waffles?"

Out of nowhere, a massive FART was heard. And Vector stood up. He blushed as he said,  
>"Whoops! Totally my bad! I gotta hit the bathroom! Which way was it again?"<br>Vanilla and Tails pointed down the hall.  
>"Thanks! I'll be back in 30 or so minutes! The Chaotix...tend to spend a LOT of time taking care of business! Haha!"<br>The croc quickly went down the hall, opened a door on his right, and shut the door. And then...silence.  
>Tails kept on eating, using his fork to plop up two waffles to his mouth. But before he could take a bite, a hand grabbed hold of his wrist.<br>He looked up from his plate to see Vanilla.  
>She smiled and said, "Miles, we have to get rid of Vector." That made Tails drop his fork. He couldn't believe that they were actually thinking the same thing.<br>"I don't want to be rude," she continued, "and I know he's your friend, but..."  
>"Don't worry, Vanilla," said Tails in reply, "I'm on it!"<br>He had already been thinking up a plan in the back of his head. Tails got up and ran to the front door to get the phone.  
>As he started to dial, he heard a toilet flush, followed by Vector's voice that said, "AAAAAHHH! That felt GREAT!"<br>That was it, Tails concluded. Vector was an idiot. In due time, Tails thought, he might take a chance to try and woo Vanilla.  
>But Vanilla wasn't interested in someone like him. He just didn't get it. But he didn't have to. He knew that Vector once had a thing for Vanilla, and he didn't want to risk<br>letting him get too close.

A door opened down the hall, and Vector walked out. He looked happy, felt happy, and was on his way back to the table for more waffles, when Tails called out,  
>"Hey, Vector! Phone for ya!"<br>Vector changed direction and went towards Tails, waiting at the front door with the phone in his hand.  
>"A call for me," he said curiously, "who could it be!"<br>Tails handed him the phone and Vector put it up to his ear. But all he heard was a dial tone.  
>"Nobody's on the line! Wha?"<br>"Sorry Vector," said Tails slyly, "you just missed them! It was Espio and Charmy calling in to check on you! They said they needed you for a special mission!"  
>"A special mission? What is it?"<br>"There's a rumor going around that Eggman has sent out an army of robots across the globe to take over the world in just three weeks! And your friends seem to have found  
>a client who's willing to pay a large amount of money to keep him safe in case Eggman's plan succeeds! Also..!"<br>Vector lifted up a hand to Tails' face and said,

"Stop! You had me at MONEY!"

Vector ran back down the hall to Tails' room, and in only minutes came back to him with his backpack. He reached inside and pulled out one of Vanilla's square-shaped waffles.  
>"Mmm mmm! Can't get enough of these waffles! That rabbit can sure cook! Am I right, Prower?"<br>Vector laughed hard, while Tails was only able to fake a laugh as he balled up his fist behind his back.  
>"Ha, yeah! Hey, you better get going before they start the mission without you!"<br>"Oh! You're right! Time's a-wasting and all I'm doing is stuffing my face!"  
>The croc devours the waffle in his hand, then licks his fingers clean. "Yes sir! That's DEE-LICIOUS! Okay! Time to hit it!"<br>And Vector goes out the front door, on his way to take care of another mission. He stops at the tree that led into the forest and turned back to say,  
>"Hey, Prower! Thanks for the mission! It was worth the money!"<br>Tails waved at him, giving him a thumbs up.  
>"No problem, Vector! It was my pleasure! Really...yeah!"<br>"Oh, and hey! Thank Ms. Rabbit for the meal for me, kay?"  
>"Gotcha! I'll totally do that!"<br>And at last, Vector was on his way. Once he could see Vector no more beyond the forest trees, he shut the door and put the phone back.  
>Then he skipped happily back to the kitchen. Cream skipped just like this when she threatened me that one time, Tails thought.<br>You know, It did feel nice to skip like this, after all.

For the next couple hours, Tails and Vanilla had spent the time together. They went to the living room where they enjoyed some cartoons on T.V. while sitting on the couch.  
>Then they saw Cream being arrested on the news, being mentioned as 'the first underage girl to be convicted of murder.' Feeling unnerved, Tails turned off the T.V.<br>and the two started talking about what had happened with Cream the other night. Time passed by slowly. As they'd finished their talk, the two were sharing a nice cup of tea.

"So," Tails asked, "what will happen to Cream now?"  
>"I don't know," said Vanilla, "I'll have to get her committed. With some counseling, she may get better...in time."<br>"That's only if she's willing to go along with it."  
>Vanilla looked at her hands resting on her lap. She didn't know what to do with Cream. For a minute, she felt like she wanted to cry.<br>A hand then lay upon one of her own. She looked to her left at Tails, who gave her a calming look.  
>"Hey, Miles?"<br>"Yes, Vanilla?"  
>"What did you do to...umm...send Vector away?"<br>"Oh, I just made up a phony mission from a fake client that required all of his team to be present for. Throwing in what Sonic told me about Eggman's latest plan helped."  
>This made Vanilla laugh. She was feeling pretty good.<br>"You know, Miles...we didn't get down to finishing..._our_ business, did we?"  
>For a second, Tails didn't get what she meant. But then, he got it.<br>"Hm? Ohh...ohhh! You mean..."  
>"Yes, I do."<br>Tails pulled up his feet to rest on the couch, and Vanilla followed suit. The two faced each other, with nothing but a desire for love on their minds.  
>Vanilla then closed her eyes...and leaned in towards Tails...her lips lightly puckered for a gentle, soft kiss. Tails couldn't believe it...those soft lips, so smooth and silky.<br>And they were all his. He closed his eyes, leaned in with his lips ready for a slow, nice kiss. And in the moment before their lips would meet...

...the phone rang.

"Hm, the phone!"  
>Vanilla got up and immediately ran to answer it.<br>"I'll be right back, Miles!"  
>"DAAMN...IT!"<br>Tails couldn't hold his rage back. Why did that phone have to ring now? The timing was just too perfect. And that made it all the more annoying.  
>But he calmed himself down. He breathed in, and breathed out. Then he looked left and right. No Cream. No Vector. No one was in his way. And nothing could ruin<br>this moment. Nothing at all. Or so he thought. As Vanilla returned from the phone call, she stood behind the couch and said, "Miles, it's Rouge. It sounds urgent!"  
>Tails groaned as he got up. He got the phone from Vanilla, went to the front door to talk in privacy, and put it to his ear.<br>"What could possibly be the problem, Rouge? I'm sort of busy here!"

And through the phone, Tails listened. Once Rouge was done speaking, he said,  
>"Okay, consider it done." Then he hung up the phone.<p>

Tails went back to the couch, where Vanilla was waiting for him. When he sat down, he let out a heavy sigh.  
>"What's wrong, Miles? Is there a problem?"<br>"You bet there's a problem! Seems what I told Vector wasn't too far from the truth."  
>Vanilla touched his face and said, "Tell me, Miles."<br>"Okay. You remember that imitation Metal Sonic that tried to kill me that one morning a few days ago?"  
>Vanilla nodded. "Yes, I recall throwing it out with the rest of the trash. It was quite heavy!"<br>"Well, more of those carbon copies have shown up all over Station Square. And Rouge wants me and Sonic at City Hall right away."  
>"Oh, I...I see."<br>Tails looked down at his feet. He didn't want to leave, just when everything was so perfect. But he couldn't just abandon Sonic! Not now.

_What should I do? I want to help, but...Vanilla is right here, and I...I...!_

Vanilla got off the couch, stood up, and got in front of Tails. She then offered him her hand.  
>"Come on, Miles. Let's go."<br>"W..what?"  
>Tails took her hand and she led him to the front door. She opened it and smiled as she looked out into the night.<br>"It's so nice at night. I really like how dark it is. How the moon is so bright. It shines over everything, casting it's brilliant light over the world  
>as it sleeps. Yes...it's so beautiful."<br>Tails could only look at Vanilla. He couldn't think of anything else that could rival her looks.  
>"Yeah, beautiful."<br>"You have to go now. You have to go help your friend."  
>"B..But, Vanilla! We didn't get a chance to..!"<br>Vanilla put a finger to his lips. "Sonic needs you. The city needs you! And..we can always try again later, right?"  
>Tails frowned. He felt as if it were destiny that he and Vanilla were not allowed to embrace in the sweet passion that was love together.<br>Then, Vanilla leaned in...and gave Tails a tender kiss on the lips. Tails blushed, feeling like a guy who'd just won a million bucks.  
>"Wao. That was...it was...wao!"<br>Vanilla giggled. "It was just a kiss, Miles! Does it excite you that much?"  
>"From you, everything feels more exciting!"<br>She blushed and said, "Go on, now! They're waiting for you out there!"  
>Feeling renewed, Tails walked up to door and stepped outside. But then he thought of something. He went back in, took Vanilla's hand in his,<br>got on one knee, and gently kissed it.  
>Vanilla gasped in surprise. "What..what are you doing?"<br>"Making a promise. I want this kiss...to be the proof that...I'm gonna come back to you. I promise that once this whole thing is over, I'll be back. Is that...okay?"  
>Vanilla looked at Tails, her face still blushing. "Yes. I'd...I'd like that."<br>Tails then got up, turned back to the woods, and started walking the path into the forest. Then he started to run. He ran and ran, until he took off on his helicopter two-tails.  
>As he reached the clouds above, he heard Vanilla call out:<p>

"Please! Just be careful out there, Miles! Don't do anything too risky or dangerous! Just come back safe to me!"

_Yes..I swear to you, Vanilla. I will come back. I will...once this whole thing is over._

And then he was off for City Hall. He wondered what Rouge wanted to discuss with him about the Metal Sonic bots. Probably nothing major, he thought.  
>His only real concern was getting this done, then going back to his lab to rebuild his Tornado. He figured it would come in handy against whatever enemy<br>they were facing this time, whether it was Eggman or someone else. As he flew into the skies over Station Square, he spotted City Hall. He felt tired from the long  
>flight there, and his tail and back still hurt. But his desire to return to Vanilla made the pain seem like nothing to him.<p>

_Don't you worry, Vanilla. I'll be done with this soon. I'm almost there!_

But there's more to the situation than it seems. Eggman's big announcement...the Metal Sonic drones...and what's going to happen to Cream?  
>That...is a story for another time.<p> 


End file.
